nuklearlordfandomcom-20200215-history
LoRD Common Abbreviations
General Abbreviations So, you're browsing the forums, reading up on veteran players discussing their LoRD days, and it seems like it's all in a foreign language! Here is a general list of common abbreviations and their meanings. Weapon/Armour Abbreviations Price Most times, the number/number combination you see refers to the weapon/armour price that the player has paid and is wearing/was wearing at the time/might wear in hypothetical situations. *1k/1k = the 1,000 gold weapon and the 1,000 gold armour *1m/400k = the 1 million gold weapon and the 400,000 gold armour *10m/10m = the ten million gold weapon and the ten million gold armour For the sake of simplicity, regular forum users generally stick with the price description, due to the chance of confusion with the next type of equipment abbreviation. Equipment Menu Item Rarely, you'll see someone refer to their equipment without the "k" or "m" that would indicate price in thousands or millions. In these cases, the reference is often decoded by recalling the list of items available for purchase in King Arthur's Weapons or Abdul's Armour. In these instances, if someone says they're wearing 8/8, they're wearing the 200k item in each list, as that is the 8th menu item in the shops. 3/3, 5/5, 8/8, 10/10, and 12/12 are common choices, though the 10/10 (the 1mil items) is easily confused with 10m/10m. Both of these sets of equipment are often purchased during the game, and because this method of describing them makes things confusing, it's usually not used. Nickname Alternately, sometimes certain equipment item nicknames are used in description. *Able's/Able's = 400k/400k = the 400,000 gold armor and weapon *SpoG/ = Spear of Gold = 4 million gold weapon *BC/ = Bone Cruncher = 100,000 gold weapon naked or skin/hands or fists = indicates the player had no equipment at all for offense and/or defense Other General Abbreviations DCT = Dark Cloak Tavern, a random event in the Forest HOTT/Hotted it up = player used the Jennie code HOTT for extra hit points, either before attacking an offline player, before attacking the dragon (see level 12 abbreviations below), or before taking on a Master A = regular attacks, not skill uses T = Thieving skills (3x damage) LS = Light Shield (Mystical skill, damage done by opponent's strikes is halved) Sh = Shatter Sh+T = Shatter and a T skill HW - Heat Wave (Mystical skill, middle strength offensive attack) P = Pinch (Mystical skill, low strength offensive attack) Level 12 Abbreviations Many abbreviations are used often in discussing the level 12 forest or fighting the dragon, in reference to monsters, skills on hand, and equipment. Some are not exclusive to level 12, but when players are there, they tend to discuss it more. Most level 12 abbreviations look like this, and refer to dragon fights: *10m/4m HOTT fairy LS 6T 1P *100m/40m HOTT 3T 1A *40m/40m HOTT 3T fairy 2T 2A *4m/1m HOTT LS MH 8T *4m/1m HOTT LS 4T MH 2T fairy 2T Usually, the dragon-related abbreviations go in chronological order. First, the player has their equipment. Then, if they have HOTT, they use it. if they also have LS, they pop that on at the start of the fight. Sometimes players mention how many strikes they got in before the dragon took their fairy or they used MH, and how many strikes happened after that. Sometimes they just give a general count, possibly because it was all a happy blur of dragon-slaying. Other times, you'll see quick references like these, referring to unfortunate forest occurrences: *10m/1m, MBW surprise, dead *400k/400k, HBW powermove, dead Here's a quick chart for the most-often-used abbreviations on level 12: Category:Strategy Category:Forums